The Other
by Licking Pennies
Summary: Living on a world that's pure darkness... that harbors darkness.. it would be hard to stay away from temptations of power and evil. Now, it all blows up. Rated for language, situations, and violence. R&R if you please.
1. The Other

Well, this is the second time I have to do this, so I'm pretty impatient. As you know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. For good reason too… I would've totally put Disney to shame with R ratings. Anyway, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy, or the Disney, but I own my OCs. Yea, those guys. Dark Apocolyptica I also own. Anyway, here we go.

If Ever There Was A World

The sun doesn't shine here. It never has. Not in any of my spiteful years. I'm not surprised though, seeing as the strongest gateway into Darkness, is right in the center of this place. If entered and captured by the wrong (or right, it's up to you…) person, they could have total dominion over all darkness. Pretty much they'd have the Kingdom of Darkness. That hasn't happened though, and rightfully so, too. Oh, yea, everyone that's cursed to live here, is filled with darkness to the utmost degree. 'Cept me. I'm the only heart not filled with darkness. Crap, I'm pure. It's funny too… I feel kind of strange…

"What?" I exclaim out into the darkness of the surroundings of the Gate.

I did it again. I was sleep walking. Was I dreaming, too? Were those my inner thoughts? I can't help but look up at this gate, this huge, 200 ft tall GAPING HOLE! I… I just want to live my life, not keep getting dragged to something I'm afraid to fall into. Well, either way, time to make my way back home, for like the thousandth time. Once I get there, I begin to beat off the incessant assault of sleep, as I put on my clothes. A-shirt that's crafted of belts and chains. Big baggy black and gold pants. Custom black and gold Timberlands. Then, the piece de resistance. My necklace with the big cross with the tarantula on the intersection point, and webs behind the cross. It's quite nice, really. Then I look in the mirror at myself, to make sure I'm not bruised or somethin' like that. My red eyes wander around the mirror, as my hair is getting the fixing it needs. It's wavy, yet spiky at the same time. Odd, really, but I never questioned it. It was strewn about my head in almost ever direction, except for up, the place I wanted it to go.

Anyway, I sort of jumped at the knock at my door. After the initial shock, I move over there, 'cause let's face it… I ain't got nothin' in my house. I got nothin' else to do. Well, I opened the door. Well… I kinda regret it. A black guy with a long, short sleeved hoody, which had wide sleeves, jumped through the door. The line of diamond gun ornaments sparkled down the right leg of his baggy Dickies. He scratched in between his cornrows, bringing attention to sword pieced heart tattoo under his eye. He dusted off his metal trimmed Lugz, and gave a low, yet sarcastic laugh, patting his long time friend Flavius on the shoulder.

"Crap… I just woke up!" I spewed, as I closed my front door.

"Don't care! I'm came here to wake you up, in fact!" said this black guy.

"Nolan, you're such an ass. Whatcha want?" comes from my mouth. I flop on my couch in my usual manner.

Nolan handed me a mass of clothing and 7000 munny… "These are yours."

Eyeing the bundle of stuff, I give him an odd look… "Even this… thing?"

"Look harder, it's your coat, dumbass. You left it over my house after the fiasco. The munny is what I owe you for… damages." Sighed Nolan, in defeat.

He then proceeded to question me… "So… still sleepwalking?"

"Yes, to my dismay. I just keep going to the Gate Of Darkness. Let's walk, man…" and I began for the door.

Ahhh… the fresh, yet… oddly foreboding air of Dark Apocolyptica. Seems to just suck the life right outta ya, hmm? We walked down the street dominantly… no, semi-godlike. Seriously, if that street was a person, we would've been whoopin' its ass. Nah, just kiddin' we walked down it semi-semi-godlike. Well, where were we heading? Down town to go mess with people of course. Then yet another unfortunate (in retrospect) thing happened. We saw Kimiah. Kimiah Utada (He he… I said Utada.). The girl everyone scoots away from. It's not that she's ugly, 'cause she's gorgeous. Her long black hair that trails down her back is so silky and luscious. She always has chignon buns on the sides, or ribbons in her hair. Sometimes it has color streaks. Anyway… it's just the fact that every time she end up truly hitting someone they die. I don't mean, a kiddie slap, but an actual punch, kick or anything else registered as a hit. It always struck me so odd.

"Hey there, Kimiah. Whatcha doin'?" Oh yea, I also think she loves me.

She also had a voice like cream that flowed into your soul and refreshed it… "Really, I'm learning to play craps."

"Learning? You roll the dice!" I stated, as I raised a brow.

"You wanna come down town with us?" I offered this because if I didn't, she wouldn't be doing anything all day, anyway.

Kimiah gave me a soft smile, because I might've lied earlier. I might not be the only pure heart. Either that, or she's really sweet. Anyway, I took her hand and helped her up, as Nolan stood off to the side, playing with his necklace, which was a pair of brass knucks, which one had a print over the whole thing of his portrait, smiling, and the other was studded. Anyway, we started for the L-train, as it began to get chilly. Not that it's every warm here. It's usually awesomely cold. Anyway, I put on my coat, dubbed the infamous Organization XIII coat, a.k.a. darkness realm clothing. Unlike everyone else, I leave mine open, and I don't put on the hood, yet. Once we get to the station, we decided to jump the turn style, as a train police started chasing us through the many passage ways to the metal stallions. Kimiah and Nolan didn't have money, that's why they jumped. I just didn't feel like spending any money.

The train police couldn't keep up, as usual. We went to board our train, as we heard a nasty crashing sound coming from just where we were headed. Damn, somethin' bad must've happened, and I really wanna see it now. We jumped on the train, and once we got downtown, all we could see is a bunch of colored blocks, and a huge crater in the road. A closer look showed three people… well, one person, a dog-guy and a duck…guy. Me being the nosey guy I am, I forcefully bust through the crowd, and get a close look at the three, and noticed… THEY WERE STILL BREATHING! I grab the guy up, and start shaking him, then I look at his clothes… damn, I like his clothes… I should jack him for them. Anyway, he wakes up after a bit more shaking, and whatnot.

"Huuuh? What's this place… who are you?" said the awesomely dressed guy.

I'm guessing I'm about a year older than he is… "You crashed, I guess… Welcome to Dark Apocolyptica."

The guy then looked me straight in the eyes "Some people were with me, Donald, and Goofy…"

"Introduction?" I inquire. The hell if I know these guys.

The guy sat up on his own, and shook it off, sighing "I'm Sora. The duck is Donald, and the dog is Goofy. We had quite a few people with us… did they already leave?"

A man in black, with spiky golden hair strolled by… "Yup… went off to see the town…"

For some reason, this man, Cloud Strife, caused quite some anger to well up inside Kimiah, and she ran up to him, and grabbed onto his garments, as tears of anger flew around…

"Damn it… I hate you! Someday, you will perish at my hands, you…" then she broke down into a full cry, and held onto him…

He just looked down, and then said in a low tone "Sorry… it's not my fault, he snapped. You know you don't want to kill me, either. You love me, more than you even love that boy. By the way, death cannot capture me."

With that, he broke away from her and began on his way. I came to Kimiah's side, and looked really worried… I really didn't know what just happened. A couple of people probably don't know what just happened. Anyway, Donald and Goofy woke up about now, and they were curious where they were, too. Again, I went through with the sad little welcoming committee. Donald and Goofy introduced themselves, while I introduced all of us. Long story short, we all went on a bit hunt. Not Easter eggs, either. We were on a full blown people hunt, and it was pretty confusing, and annoying.

"So, Sora… who are these people and where are they from?" I curiously prodded.

"Well, they're from Hol- I mean Radiant Garden. You'll know them when you see them." He was definitely quite a merry soul.

Donald and Kimiah called over from some bushes "Hey, we found Tifa!"

Why was she in some bushes, you ask? 'Cause beyond the bushes were some trees she just happened to be practicing on. We came over to go see her, but another crash happened, and this one was so much different than the first. It was… menacing. White streaks that looked like lasers were crashing into building and things a little ways away from us.

Then, it hit me from my right side. Sora angrily said "Nobodies."

End of Ch. 1

Seems a little open ended to me, but, I'll deal with that. I just had fun writing this, and it was pretty interesting to me trying to get all of this just right. I think I did a pretty good job. The most I can hope for, is my little story will make it, in this huge mega-section, and really make some people happy, or inspire them. Anyway, if you read it, thank you for reading, and I'll be stormin' the next chapter soon. Peace.

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


	2. Realization

Heh, chapter two. Many people, probably have no idea this fic exists, but it's awesome, and it makes my soul sing. Remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the second one, in any way shape, or form. All I own is my original characters, their world, and some of the weapons, and weapons concepts. Well, here we go.

Realization

I was stunned. Clobbered, really. What the hell're Nobodies? What're they doin' here? Oh well… time to take out the trash, I suppose. Nolan bounced up beside me, and ripped his brass knucks off his necklace (detachable fastener). He really did wanna crush some heads today, I'm guessing. I unsheathed my katana, and stared at it, off the odd dark shine of the almost red moon. That's the way it is around here. We get a white period, where for once, it's not always red.

"Well, I guess we better go over there… right, Sora?" I clamored.

He was already rushing over there, odd sword in a straight up fighting position… wait a sec. That's no sword, that's a big key! What the hell? Now I'm seriously angry and confused! Damn it, I'm going over there! So what do I do? I go. Fast. No… faster… damn it, didn't I say faster? Anyway, by now, me, Kimiah, and Nolan are over there watching Sora Donald, and Goofy slap the living crap out of these white things. They look like… wait, I don't think I can say that… anyway, Tifa was whoopin' 'em too, to which Nolan jumped over there, and just started bustin' 'em. I mean it too. If they had noses, they'd be non-existent for a second time. My turn. I see a waiting line of the ugly asses, and I dash forward, slashing to my left, then my right, and to the left again. I cut them suckas in half, and kept on my way, catching up with Sora.

"Sorry 'bout this! They followed us!" He was yelling over the mayhem, as I saw a bunch of big white bastards turn the corner (Berserkers…)

"Damn, those things behind you is huge!" I can't help my grammar, ok?

I stabbed two of the little bitches trying to sneak up behind me, as I watched Sora turn around and slash those things like 8 times, and they turned into confetti. Damn. I'm impressed… highly. I turned to rush off into another wave of battle, as I spotted some more people blazing into battle. Sora ran over to help the first guy, Leon, and I blazed over to help the little lady…

"Hi, I'll be you battle partner for a bit! Name's Flavius, and yours?" I laughed this as I jumped from the sky cutting a dusk down the middle.

"I'm Aerith… nice to meet you… if you don't mind, I'll just hang back and heal you when you need it…" and she stepped back a bit… she was quite a pretty woman.

I began to take my normal style with my katana. Long, powerful strokes that can easily be called barbaric. The first Dusk came, center-cross slash, to downward slash… cut it in fourths. Another… diagonal slash of abomination… overkill. A Dancer… forward thrust, to right tug, which I flipped around once it was out of it, and came with a center-cross slash to the neck, decapitating it. Oh yea, I haven't had a good run in ages… Then after slashing up a couple more of the idiots, I can't help but sweep around to Aerith…

"You think you'll be ok, while I go to help some others?" I know it's cruel, but…

She gave me a sure nod, and I was off. I sheathed my katana for another quick draw attack, so that when I got to this next guy, Cid, I could roll on into whoever else I had to destroy. Sure enough, I blast through 8 of them before I'm next to him.

He yelled to me before I could even stop "Damn it, go! I don't need yer help, they're no problem!"

I just don't stop then. I just re-sheath my katana, and keep dashing 'til I get to this girl, and I quickly slashed when I was some meters away as quick as I could, sending a blade of kinetic energy which slashed the living hell out of the Sorcerer that was bothering her. I skidded in front of her, and she burst out into her introduction…

"Thanks! I'm the Grand Ninja Yuffie! Who're you?" She was quite energetic… maybe I should fix that…

"Well, m'name is Flavius, and I'm here to help you. Try not to get so perky next time you're talking, ok?"

She grumbled a little "Fine then…"

Then somethin' strange happened… My katana changed… literally, it did! It got like that kids giant key, except mine was very long (Longer than the one Sora is using now… Fenrir.) and it looked like it was made out of bone. Black bone… it had white markings of ash trailing down it too… this thing was like 5 feet long! Kinda heavy, too. That kinda pissed me off, you know? The two key spikes looked like scythe blades… I couldn't help but sit and stare at it for a second, until I was attacked, so I blocked on instinct. I quickly gave an upward slash to the Dusk in front of me, and dashed forward, stabbing a Gambler in the stomach, and ripping my keyblade out of him through the right side of him. Afterward, I do a spin, to adjust momentum once more, and spinning slash a freakin' BERSERKER out my way!

Damn, this thing freakin' rules! This thing is so heavy I can't just hold it, I have to lug it around, with one arm, just 'cause it'd feel weird slashing with two. So, I dashed forward as hard as I could now, actually lifting this huge key over my head, as I was met by three more Berserkers… well, the first one got a huge vertical slash and I rushed forward after that, putting my keyblade back to it's original position, of behind me by one hand, because I rammed into this Berserker with my left shoulder, 'cause my right arm was clamped on the keyblade. The Berserker flew away from me, because it wasn't meant to exactly kill it, just ward it away. The other two began to close in, so I broad kicked the one on the left, and swept up my keyblade in an upward slash to the right one. That was the one I decided to attack. You know, in all this excitement, I think Yuffie ran off. Son of a bitch! Anyway, I'll worry 'bout that later… this comes first. The Berserker I'd decided on turned into a hammer, and began to flail at me, as I blocked a couple of the crazy blows, but got hit by three, the last, which was my ribs, smacked me into a brick wall. Damn, hadn't felt pain like this in years, you know?

I pull myself to me feet, and as it came to me I spit my blood into it's face for a good tactic which I would later use as a move, I guess. The blood splattered on this chumps face, and I summoned up my power to lift my keyblade and hit it with a thunderous vertical slash, that dug my keyblade into the ground a few feet… Yup… I cut him in half. I think that the next one was smarter, because he ran. I stood there for a few seconds, panting heavily, and looking at the endings of the other battles… I made my way over to Sora, who was panting a little less than me…

"Heya, Sora… where'd that Yuffie chick head off to? She left me in a big fight, all myself!" Yup, I was pissed. Alive though.

Sora gave a straight reply "I dunno, but Tifa probably does…"

I now walk over there, as my keyblade disappeared… "What the hell?" I asked myself… yea.

Anyway, once I get over there, Nolan and Tifa are deep in a conversation about fighting styles, which I find to be totally useless…

"Hey, Tifa… where'd that crazy ninja girl head off to?" comes my question.

"She's probably up in a tree… wait… the one we're under right now…" Tifa was blunt, and precise with it.

I looked up in the tree, and yelled as loudly as I could "HEY! YUFFIE!"

Yup, she tumbled down like a shooting star, and smacked into the ground. She got up, and gave me one of those 'what'd you expect' looks. Yea, she knows damn well what I was expecting. Can't guarantee it, though. Besides, at least I'd remotely protected her, right? Yea, nobody cares, so why should I? Well, now comes the REAL hard part. Finding a place for all these unexpected people, you know? Don't worry though, I'm all over it… I guess…

"Why'd you run off? Not that I needed your help…" I boasted…

She huffed up at me, almost pouting at me "I did NOT run off. I was positioning myself for a stealthy attack."

"Fine… I just need you to rally up everyone for me." Time to assign some people.

End of Ch. 2

This chapter was open-ended too. Nothing is very much sure, and I really haven't done much character development. Just give it some time, it'll do fine… Well, I'm glad I got this chapter finished, and my character's weapon in his hands… See ya next time!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


	3. Symphony of Destruction

Welp, third chapter! I'm freakin' proud I made it this far! It hasn't gotten updated in a while, so I might be a little rusty. 'Scuse me if I am, ok? Well, let me just get ready to start on up by giving the disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy OR Disney at all, because if I did ,the world would be a dark and vulgar place. I also don't own the song this thing is titled after... wish I did, damn it. I own my OCs, and Dark Apocolyptica. Well, enough talk. Let's do this damnable thing.

Symphony Of Destruction

Yea, time to get these people into our homes... damn what a day, and it's just the morning. After about an hour or two of debating, we all start to bring this thing together, though the results are odd, and if they had a physical form, would be horribly shaped and disfigured. Well, this is the way we divided it up, and put them in place...Kimiah was stuck with Cloud and Leon. Yea, I really saw that as mean, but Nolan was thinking it would be really funny. I kinda laughed when Kimiah broke down crying. Nolan got Cid and Aerith. He thought it was freakin' awesome to have Cid around. Hey, at least now he can easily bum smokes off somebody. That left me with Tifa and Yuffie. I also took Sora, just because he was a cool guy with cool clothes that I just might steal while he's asleep. Anyway, by this time, I was being yelled at by two people. Yea, it was kind of a major headache, and this is just how it went.

"What the fuck? That's no fair! How come you get TWO hot chicks, and I only get one?" Yea, Nolan was always trying to pull a lady.

"Well, because you didn't get them. Anymore complaints?" I always could take on Nolan with a cool head...

"He called me hot..." Yuffie murmered, as she giggled a little, then came to her senses to...

YELL AT ME! What'd i do? I'm innocent! Damn man, she's got a lung capacity on her too. Well you know what, my friends? Fuck this, I please the fifth now, and forever more. Hmph.

"Why'd YOU take me in? I bet your place is a freakin' dump! First you insult me, then you take me in? What the hell is wrong with you?" She would've just kept going if I didn't stop her, you know...

I snatched her by the shoulders and looked her in her eyes, and growled "Shut. Up. You'll stay with me, and like it, and if not, you can just be a bum."

Then the other draft started, and Nolan got Goofy, while Kimiah got Donald. Yea, she wasn't very excited about that, mostly because of the fact that Donald was always trying to talk, when he really couldn't. She took it pretty well though. So from there on, we all went to introduce the new dwellers to their new dwellings. Yea, so you guys already know how my freakin' house looks... like I had a fight with a thousand super ninjas in my house. I let the ladies in first, then Sora trailed in as I hung up my darkness realm coat, and I pulled a few belts just a little tighter, as Yuffie was giving looks of loathing to my house. Tifa really acted like she didn't have a problem with it, seeing as teenagers always have their living space like this, unless they're freaky, scary clean-freak teens. Sora really liked it, directly going to my kitchen and throwing some of my pizza in the microwave. Yea, Sora is gonna fit in just fine around here. So, I sit down in my favorite chair, that's right in front of the TV, as I go to soak in everything that's happened, then I get hit with a soda can upside the head, from like three days ago.

"I don't care if you're a little built, I don't wanna see that!" Yuffie the complainer did what she did best.

Yea, so I had a little more muscle content than Sora... I look good and she should respect it. "Why're you lookin' then, Yuffie? Huh?"

Tifa sat on the sofa that was beside the staircase, and whistled coolly "You know, if I were your age i'd get you, and Sora."

Sora got a light blush on his face, as I just started to make faces at Yuffie. Yea, that got my face met with a paper plate thrown like it was shuriken. Yea, i'd have been minus a pair of eyes. And a top of a head. She's a lot more deadly than I give her credit for, I can say now... but hey, if she's a hater, that's her problem. At least Tifa knows how to respect a good looking guy and his good looking friend... yes, I said it. Me and Sora look good. I think if we both walked into a room and said 'Strip' everyone there would just rip off their clothes. Hell yea. ...Yea, sorry, my ego got the best of me again, as it does sometimes now and again... like when we were walking up the street, earlier on. Anyway, Sora sat in the chair beside my almighty chair, and then remembered, his pizza, and ran into the kitchen to go get it... yea, that's when Yuffie stole his chair and sat beside me... why? I couldn't tell you if I tried, my friend. I'd be sadly wrong, and mistaken.

"What are you doing? Why you in Sora's seat, huh?" I couldn't help but ask...

"You have terrible grammar. 'Sides, i'm sitting here 'cause I can..." She lounged back, as Sora came back with the pizza and soda, and then kicked the back of the chair, throwing her out of it.

Sora lowly laughed "Out my chair." as he sat down and chomped on some pizza.

Yuffie stood and puffed at the both of us, but hell... she made sure to him ME! What'd I do! I nicely asked why she was in the seat! Well, anyway, there's more to worry about than her hormones, 'cause she ran upstairs to go claim a room anyway, 'cause I always slept on the ground floor of my house. Sora wanted to speak with me, from what I gathered of him poking my arm to get my attention from watching Yuffie run up the stairs with justified anger in my eyes. I whipped around to Sora as he held a piece of pizza out to me. Damn, he had warmed up a whole damn pizza i'm guessing. I'm not complaining though...

"Flavius, I gotta speak to you about..." Sora began...

I threw my open hand out in front of me, and my giant key thingie that was like his appeared in it... "This?"

Sora gave a soft smile, and sighed a little "Yea. See, I never would expect anyone here to be a keyblade wielder, though I can see how and why. I know another that was like you are now... in darkness... he is a keyblade wielder too."

"Sora, i'm gonna have to stop you, there... i'm not in darkness by choice. I live here. I was born here... and I cannot leave." I gave it to him, directly.

"Huh... so why can't you leave? I left the Destiny Islands, you know.." He was speaking and I was in wonder...

I cleared my throat as I turned towards him "What are the Destiny Islands? Such a place exists?"

"Durr. There are other worlds, you know... where'd you think we crashed from, huh?" Sora took a bite of pizza and a sip of soda, as he left his ear open for the TV, which Tifa was watching.

"Other... worlds? I just thought you guys were test pilots for a contraption made halfway 'round the world to get off this rock... other worlds, huh?" I was now, officially freaked and confused. Didn't stop me from eating my pizza, though.

"Well, maybe some day you can... oh yea, you can't leave... why is that?" Now I guess I made Sora as curious about me, as I am about him.

"You see, i'll say it like this... I never believed in other worlds, I was just thinking those were moons. I knew a guy who moved her and spoke about them, but he was kind of a quack, and just stayed for a month before moving. Some weird robed guy, that his name started with an M. Anyway, we are all cursed, weighed down by heavy hearts by the gravitational dominance of darkness over this world, that casts a filter for light over this world. No light is allowed in unless stronger than the darkness. All darkness is welcome. Darkness of our kind, however... may never be allowed out of the atmosphere of this world..." I felt bad just explaining it to him...

My guest was sucked into the conversation by now... "Well, how big is this place, since you mentioned the other side of the world..."

"With the explanation that weird guy gave of the others, i'd say Dark Apocolyptica would make up about 18 of those other worlds... sounds pretty accurate..." I tapped my lips while I was thinking...

Sora broke my trane of thought and started it again "Question... if you're filled with darkness, why aren't you that bad?"

"Ahhh, great question. The thing is, the type of darkness in us all isn't bad. Not at all. I've been told i'm as pure as I can get, if this world wasn't poisoning me. This darkness is just a stigma for everyone. There are some VERY nice people in this world, though they aren't happy. Then again, there are some cruel bastards around here too." I hated the fact we were branded so...

"Wow... well, how long have you had your keyblade?" Sora obviously didn't see him get it...

"Well, for about an hour now... maybe an hour and a half..." It was either one...

"What? How'd you get that, then?" He was surprised about me getting it just recently...

"Well I-"

Yuffie's loud ass mouth rang out "Hey! Where are the towels?"

"Woman, will you shut up! That's another thing you need to work on!" Damn, why'd she interupt me?

She stomped down the stairs towards me, waving her hands in the air, and yelling at me. Yeeeeaaaa, I kinda zoned her out, then my eyes zoomed in. She must've been in the middle of taking off her clothes before coming down here... hell yea... she didn't have that must of a chest, but she still had a pretty nice shape to her... hmmmm... am I wrong for doing this...?

"What the hell're you looking at? You pervert!" She pulled up her clothes some as she yelled at me...

I think I saw a titty... "Nothing. look, they're in my linen closet. Right next to the bathroom."

"Hmph." She stomped off, holding up her clothes, going up the stairs, taking my eyes with her. Then Sora got 'em back.

"So... umm... how'd you get it, again." Sora's eyes followed her too, as he spoke...

I grinned at him, saying "Yea, it's gonna be fun up in this house, huh, Sora? Anyway, I got it when I went to fight alongside Yuffie."

"Think it was because you were protecting her?" Sora had a sly look on his face...

"Pssshht. no. Probably 'cause I whooped so much ass..." That was my theory and I was sticking to it.

Tifa got up from the sofa and came to my chair, putting her forearms on the arms of the chair, and leaned right in front of my face... I wondered what made this happen... I didn't complain though, that's for sure. I got a good look at her beautiful face, and very nice rack... man what a rack. I licked my lips, and wiped some sweat from my brow, as she got down on her knees, making us eye level, and making my heart beat faster...

"Why didn't you just say that you liked Yuffie? I might just have to take you from her..." Tifa was sounding so sexy to me...

"Ummm..." Then there was an odd sound in the distance...

End of Ch. 3

This struck me as a great chapter for explaining things. There's much more to find out, but that'll happen in due time. The next chapter will be even better, and we'll also take a look at what the other two households did. That's right, I do use different points of view. A multi-view point if you will. Well, hope you all like this chapter, and look forward to the next. Thank you!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


End file.
